Miho Fugio -Dino Ready-
by Lyra Anna Ly
Summary: Miho and her siblings hadn't thought much of it, just a little bit of roleplay sounded harmless at the start. So they would pretend that Akane could do things like Tet, and they could live in one of their favorite animes, it's just a bit of fun, right? Wrong. Now they were here in the land that they had watched behind the screen for so long, trying to change things. Rex x Oc (Miho)
1. O N E

**Chapter One**

"Now remember, I'll be gone for exactly one month to handle this issue. You all be good, and listen to Akane please. And remember, if you need anything at all, you only need to call..." Mr. Fanomi started.

"But don't call unless it's an emergency, because you'll be working from the time you awake till the time you go back to sleep." Miho finished. "Make sure to sleep, eat, and practice our Japanese so we don't forget it. We know."

The kids laughed quietly as he began looking for his keys, Hideo spotting them on the counter and handing them to the man. "Yes, thank you. Now, I have to go, but I love you all."

Over the time the three had been living with him, Mr. Fanomi had really stepped into the fatherly role for them. He had been there, and they really felt like a family together, so of course they were a bit sad to watch him leave, knowing that he wouldn't be back the same night. But, even so, they smiled at him, speaking in sync, "We love you too dad."

"And I promise I'll take good care of them." Akane said, smiling at the family. The kids looked over to her, smiling back as their parental figure left the house.

"Well then, what do you all feel like doing now?" Akane asked as soon as the man was out of the driveway. The kids shrugged, not really knowing. Akane looked thoughtful for a moment, before suggesting something. "How about we play a make believe game?"

"Roleplaying?" Miho asked, thinking about it for a moment.

"I'm game, what are we pretending?" Hideo asked, the girls nodded, agreeing to play as well.

"Okay, you three remember that show we watched a while ago, I think it was called No Game, or maybe No Life, something like that..."

"It was both, It was called No Game No Life, but yeah, we remember." Miho answered.

"Ah, wonderful. Well then, pretend I'm like that jolly little boy in the show. I can take you to a different world altogether then. How about... Oh! The show that Miho likes to watch! Yes, what was it now? Dinosaur King, right?"

"Yeah, do you know how it works?"

"Well, I know a bit, I'll try anyways. You all like the show, correct?"

"Yep." The kids said, once more in unison."

"Ah, that's great. Well then, let's start with this then. If you could go there, what elemental stone would you like to have?"

"I don't know... I think I'd like to be able to use them all. I mean, there are three of us and six elements. No matter what, we wouldn't be able to use all the dino's if we each had one element. But, I guess, if I had to choose, it would be wind." Miho stated. "And fire would fit Hideo, water does the same for Kamiko."

Miho looked at her siblings who smiled and gave sounds of approval, causing her to laugh a bit. She looked back to Akane to add, "and it would be great if we had a team with three more people for the other elements. Akane noted that, deciding that it would be easier to just let them each use all the elements. Given just how far her powers went, she knew it was possible.

"Okay then. What dinosaurs would you like to have?" Miho took a moment to consider this question carefully. She glanced at her siblings for a moment, silently asking them to go first. Hideo shook his head slightly. "A Saurophaganax I guess, they seem pretty cool."

Kamiko looked towards her sister for a moment before looking back at Akane. "I would choose an Irritator."

Miho was still thinking about it. She sighed finally. "I didn't think it would be this hard to choose. I wonder, would it be okay if I chose two?"

"Of course, I am Tet after all, there's nothing I can't do!" Akane smiled at her, finding the fact that it was hard for her to chose quite adorable and innocent.

"Okay then, I would choose a Pterodactyl first. They don't originally have those as dinosaur cards, but move cards instead. That would make that particular card a bit more special, and no one would be expecting it. Then, a Carnotaurus. I like that dinosaur a lot, plus, Ace is one too." She said, recalling the info about the dino's in the show.

"Well then, those sound like good choices. What gender would they be?"

"Male for the Saurophaganax, obviously." Hideo answered, grinning.

"I hope I could have a female Irritator." Kamiko said, voice soft.

"I guess, a boy and a girl? I think the Pterodactyl would be female and the Carnotaurus would be male."

"Great. Now, who would be the leader of the group?"

"Miho knows the most about that world, she'd be the best choice." Hideo piped up.

"I agree, you'd be the obvious choice." Kamiko said, smiling at her younger sister.

"Awe, thanks guys! That's so sweet." Miho said, pulling them both into a hug. Kamiko, who hadn't been expecting it, jumped a bit, and Hideo chuckled, patting her on the back.

"How adorable! Alright, let's start!" Akane said, pulling out her phone. She typed up a quick message, and sent it to the three, who's phones all went off at the same time.

'Are you ready to go to Dinosaur King?' The kids smiled, laughing a bit before sending there replies, thinking the text was just to be more in the feeling of the game.

'Heck Yeah!' Hideo responded, is leap first look later attitude shining through. Kamiko and Miho both looked at him and then the babysitter before they answered.

'Of course!' Was MIho's reply.

'Why not.' being Kamiko's

'Then let's get started...'

The screen's on their phones went dark, yet none of them had turned them off. They looked questioningly towards Akane, just as her eyes began to glow and the lights around them dimmed until they were off completely. A strange sound, almost like static filled the room for a moment before the TV turned on, showing that Akane was no longer sitting in front of them. Miho clung to her siblings, who seemed to be backing further into the couch they had sat down on when Mr. Fanomi left.

With the static noise gone, they could hear the cheerful voice that filled the air. The voice that the children instantly recognized as the missing babysitter.

"Well then, let the game begin!"

The light brightened until it was harsh enough to blind them if they'd kept their eyes opened. The static like noise filled the air, which felt as though it was choking them, and then, there was nothing. Total silence filled the air for a moment before they could breath once more, each taking deep, labored breaths.


	2. T W O

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Sorry, sorry. I forgot how horrible that journey can feel to first timers." Came the voice of Akane after they caught their breath. Wherever they were, it was completely dark, preventing all of them from being able to see. They could however, feel the hard ground below them.

Each figured they were on a tiled, or maybe hardwood covered floor inside a strangely unfamiliar house. Miho carefully stood, feeling around to make sure there was no obstacles in her way. In the process, her hand brushed over Kamiko's hair. Both let out a sigh of relief to know where the other was currently at.

"Akane? What's going on, where are we?" Miho asked, traveling cautiously to where the noise had come from.

"Ah, right here dear, hang on a second." Just as she finished, the lights in the house turned on, and, after blinking and allowing her eyes to readjust, she saw Akane standing a few feet in front of her. "Alright then, now I take questions!"

"Where are we?" Asked Hideo as he helped Kamiko stand. It seemed that he had stood a moment or two before.

"This, little ones, is the enchanting world of Dinosaur King, and more specifically, your new home in it."

Miho looked around the room they were in for a moment, taking in the size of it, along with the furniture. There was a large, flat-screen Tv hanging on the wall over a small fireplace that seemed to be a part of the wall. She assumed that they pushed the wall up further than it needed to be so that it wouldn't stick out as much.

The wall also hosted many pictures of the children, Akane accompanying them in a few of them. But what really caught her eye, was one in the corner. Off to the side, with a bland wooden frame (instead of the silver toned pictures around it) about three feet up, was a picture Miho thought she would never see again.

It was a picture that caused her eyes to sting with unshed tears a bit faded due to age, but it was beautiful to the young girl nonetheless. Her mother and father, along with a younger version of herself, smiled at her through the glass. She remembered this one too. Her mother had her hair in a french braid that fell over her shoulder. A silk dress, dyed a beautiful red was her clothing choice. Her father was in a black tuxedo, his hair neatly combed and gelled back, just enough to hold it there.

Miho, had chosen a green dress. It was made of silk, as her mothers, and it trailed down her small form, the perfect length to just nearly hit the ground. Her short black hair was curled, and her bangs had been cut to delicately wrap around her eyes, curling perfectly around the corner.

She could recall the time this picture was taken. It had been a party to celebrate her elder cousins birthday. Her aunt and uncle had been surprised to see them, expecting that they would skip it due to not being members of such a high class themselves. Not that the party closed to all but family would be as high standards as that one had been.

But father was to be deployed when that would come around, so they had gone on the day when all the big business partners would be there, which also happened to be her father's last night in the country. It took them a month to save up the money needed to look as if they were truly as rich as the others. Miho had sold lemonade, hand made drawings, even some of her books and old clothing that she had been saving incase her mother and father changed their minds about her having a little sister.

The experience had been so wonderful, and at the end of he night, as people began leaving, they had excused themselves from the party politely and asked Uncle Shun to take that picture.

Miho was pulled back from her memories by a sharp intake of breath from right beside her. She looked over to see Kamiko, a hand over the elder girls mouth, and tears in her eyes as she looked at a picture. Miho followed her eyes to find another picture in a similar frame. This one had Kamiko, eyes shining brightly, with a woman standing beside her, amused as she watched the girl. There was also a young boy in the photo. He looked a lot like Kamiko, same nose, same eyes, and ears, and Miho guessed it was her brother.

She could only imagine the circumstances behind that picture, but it was clear that the woman was Kamiko's mother. Hideo put an arm around her shoulders, and walked her over to the couch to sit down. Miho watched as Hideo calmed her down before taking a closer look at the photo.

Kamiko's hair was put up in a ballerina bun, and she was wearing a blue tutu over a pair of black jeans and a yellow 'One Punch Man' shirt. Her mother had darker brown hair then Kamiko, and it was cut into a pixie style. As for her brother, he seemed to be entranced by something just outside the camera's view. She couldn't be sure what, but it made him very happy.

Miho searched the wall a bit more before her eyes landed on the final wooden frame. A picture of Hideo, and an elderly woman behind him. Her hair was gray and she was in a wheelchair, but her eyes sparkled with life. Despite that, Miho could tell she was gravely ill. Not only due to the fact that her skin was deadly pale, and her shoulders were just a bit sagging. No, while Miho would have guessed with those clues only, what really made it obvious was the IV lines that were in her arms, the bags attached to her chair. And the hospital bracelet that indicated she had just gotten out.

Hideo smiled in the photo, as was the natural rule for taking photos, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. She guessed that he had known the woman wouldn't have much time as well. His hair was even messier than normal, and he looked as though he hadn't slept in a day or two. He was wearing a shirt that said 'Love Leads To Evolution'.

"That was my nana and me." Hideo said. Miho jumped a bit, not having noticed him leave Kamiko. He smiled at her, a chuckle finding its way into the air, but his eyes were dull, as they were in the photograph. "We were just leaving the hospital in that picture. One o the nurses at the front desk took it for her."

"What happened?" Miho asked. The picture showed him just before he had come to live with them.

"She was really sick, I didn't know why at first. I still don't really, they would only tell me it was cancer. What I do know, is that she had it in multiple places."

"I'm sorry Hideo. It must of been rough for you." Miho said sadly, looking back at the picture with new eyes. Kamiko seemed to have regained her composure by then, as she was able to walk over to them and speak about her own memories.

"They were my mother and younger brother. It was a family picture, one that we took every year. That was the last one though, cause the crash happened a few weeks after that was taken. Mamma had worked so hard to get us to stay still, and the cameraman was talking to us too. He had understood the shirt and started singing the first opening to the anime. Right after he snapped the picture I started singing with him and helped him pack up his things."

Her voice was a little off, a little higher than normal, and Miho grabbed her hand, giving it a light squeeze like she would when Kamiko first moved into the house with her and Mr. Fanomi.

Akane cleared her throat, causing all of them to refocus on her as she finally decided to speak again.

"Yes, I chose those pictures so that you could each have something to remind you of the time before you lost your family. Plus, it makes you all seem just a little more normal if you still have pictures from that time. Miho's parents were killed, and the killers were searching for her to get rid of a witness, so it makes sense why she didn't go home to get a picture. Now what about the rest of you?"

"It was a part of Nana's religion to have your most treasured possessions buried with you, and the photo's happened to be one of them. They were all in a big album that was put in her grave with her." Hideo answered.

"As for me, after the accident, I fell into a coma, and by the time I woke up, everything had been sold or trashed, and the bank had reclaimed the house. Another family was already living there." Kamiko said sadly.

"Okay then. Would you all like to know the conditions yet?" Akane asked, clasping her hands together in front of her.

"Conditions?" Miho asked, walking back to sit on the couch, her siblings following behind her. A chair appeared behind Akane, a little popping sound forming with it. She sat back in the comfy looking recliner, leaning back a bit as she did.

"Yes darling, conditions. Even Tet gave Sora and Shiro conditions to follow. His universe was based on those rules, and them knowing also kept them relatively safer than they would have been had they not known. Then there were the ones that they had to find out through trial and error, or their own smarts. For example, Tet didn't tell them what happens when you gamble the chess pieces. Or the magic setup for all the races."

"Yeah okay. So what are our conditions." Miho asked, a bit suspicious.

"Well, first off, I should tell you that time is indeed passing in our world as you all are here. It moves much slower than here, so you all will have a year here before we need to go back for the arrival of Mr. Fanomi. While we are gone, I will be able to temporarily pause this world. Does everyone understand this?"

Three children nodded in sync, and Akane smiled at them before continuing.

"Now, there is a very important rule you must remember. It is one-hundred percent okay to talk to the children in your class at the start of your first day, but if anyone should show up later that you do not recognize, do not talk to them. This is of utmost importance to your survival that you listen to that certain rule."

"Why's that?" Miho asked, voice partially laced with suspicion.

"Nothing for you three to worry about, it has to to do with me and the people from Corven Teshi. If it does though, tell me immediately."

"What's Corven Teshi?" Kamiko asked quietly.

"A place that I hope you never have to visit. Anyways, moving on. Your Dino holders can activate any kind of dinosaur or move card. And, thanks to my amazing powers of being Tet, I was able to make Miho that Pterodactyl she asked for. Okay then! That's all I can think of for your guide to understanding this world. You three are going to need to come up with your team name soon. You're also enrolled in the school, Miho will have her classes with the famous D-team."

"Okay then. I think we got it." Miho said after a moment. "But what exactly are we supposed to do here?"

"That, my dear Miho, is for you to find out. Or rather, for you to decide I suppose. You and your siblings can pretty much mess with this as much as you want, but I would like to see a different ending than the original one, okay?"

"Right!"


	3. T H R E E

Happy New Year's! Special update just for you guys! (Actually, regular update that should have been up forever ago.

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

"Right!" The three said in unison. A smile, a genuine one, lit up Akanes face as she watched them for a moment before continuing.

"In exactly one week, the series will have it's kick-off with the stones and Chomp being brought in. By then, I expect that you all will be semi-friends with the three. You will know before it hits and I want you all to observe it at least, even if you don't interact."

The kids gave a nod, smiles igniting on their own faces. Confusion ran threw them at how they would know, but the emotion clearest to them, was that of excitement. A dream of theirs had been to be a part of this world, and now they were.

"Good, now get to bed, all of you. Tomorrow, you transfer into a new school, sorry to make you go during what's supposed to be summer break." They all let out a small laugh, finding it a small bit funny that they would all know the information considering they had learned it all while they were in their world.

Nonetheless, the children began to go up the steps before Akane said something else.

"Your dinosaur holders and cards will be ready tomorrow morning when you wake up, and from now on, please address me as either aunty or Ms. Amiko."

"Yes Aunty Amiko!" Miho called back, smiling at her siblings as they held back their laughter. They ran upstairs to find eleven rooms already set up. The house was truly a mansion it seemed, just as their old house had been. The room at the end of the hall had writing on it, and the children moved closer to examine it.

The door had the name Akane Amiko on it, a drawing of a woman with her finger to her lips above, the image stopping at the shoulders as it met with the words. It was truly beautiful, though, they figured that it would be even more so if it were in color instead of black and white. Still, dark hair almost covered her eyes, with planned bedhead, something similar to a model, her face was clear and pale, her eyes showing a light shade at the iris.

"Beautiful." Hideo said, his voice just above a whisper. Miho had to agree that it did indeed look grand. Kamiko had yet to say anything, but glancing back at her, the younger could tell she was just as stunned.

Once her eyes left the picture, a new sight caught her eyes. The room just beside Kamiko was also different, though, this one not quite as extravagant. There, in her elder sisters own neat handwriting, was her signature. Miho was always blown away by the beautiful looping of her sisters letters, and the familiar font brought a smile to her face.

Kamiko, who had seemed to notice the change in her sisters attitude, from awe to joy, looked back at her, and then, to the door that held her own name on it. The movement also managed to grab Hideo from his trance.

Miho and Hideo glanced at Kamiko, who smiled shyly, shrugging her shoulders as she made a decision. She walked towards the door, turning the knob gently, before pushing it open to see what her room would look like. The moment the door was opened, she gasped, and her siblings joined her side.

The walls were decorated with flowers, all in beautiful detail, similar to the woman on Akane's door. The bed lay against the wall, right in the middle, a table to each side, all green, with details to look as if it were grass. Looking up, the roof was decorated with a beautiful sky, so real it seemed as if the white clouds were moving. Two doors were to the right side of the room, and Miho assumed that they lead to a wardrobe and bathroom.

"Well then…" Kamiko said, letting her voice trail off as she stepped into the room.

"Goodnight Kamiko." Miho said, smiling at her sister, who looked back to her, a smile forming on her own face.

"Goodnight Miho. Sweet dreams."

"Sleep well sis, sleep well." Hideo said, still looking around the room. Kamiko closed the door, Hideo and Miho sharing a look before turning. In the room across from Kamiko's, Miho now noticed her own signature. After seeing what her sisters room held, she was quick to make her way to the door and throw it open.

The moment she was in the room, she instinctively held her breath, for her own room was not a garden, as her sisters had been, but rather, an underwater world. Miho remembered the tales her mother had told her of Atlantis before she died, and how much she had wanted to see this land. She had thought that mermaids lived there at the time.

While the vision of mermaids traveling around the city at the bottom of the sea had left her by then, the wish to be able to live in the water had only grew. Once her senses came back to her, she let out a squeal, going to jump on the water bed, staring up at the ceiling that looked like the view of the night sky underwater. Hideo, who had entered behind her, flicked a light switch, and the view changed to accommodate the light, now the view of daylight from beneath the surface.

"Well then, guess I'm off to find my room. Night." Hideo said, flicking off the light on his way out.

"Night night!" She called as she pulled the covers over her. Hideo closed the door quietly behind him, and Miho drifted off to sleep.

 **-Time skip brought to you by Sleeping main character-**

Miho couldn't remember the dream she had the night before, just that it had been a very good one. Akane had woken her up early to eat, and even when she tried to remember, she found that all she could bring up was a sense of joy.

"Your school bags are near the front door, all packed and ready to go. I made you guys lunch as well."

"Thanks Ms. Amiko." The kids said as they headed towards the door.

"And remember to talk to the D-team!" Akane added on as if she's just remembered.

"Right!" The three said in unison, determination shining in their eyes. Akane watched them as they began to travel along the path to get to their new school, waiting till they were out of earshot to whisper to herself.

"The Rulers of Verish would crush them. Please let them not interfere."

The children arrived at the school seemingly just in time to watch their fellow classmates get in their final words before heading to class. They were just able to get directions to the office when the warning bell rang to let the students know the official school day would be starting in five minutes.

Hideo, being the only one good with directions, led them along the path the elder looking student had pointed out. With a soft knock on the door, and a voice muttering come in, they walked into the office to get their schedules for the year.

True to Akane's words from the first day, Miho found herself enrolled in classes with Max, Rex, and Zoe. Kamiko and Hideo had walked with her to her classroom, and knocked on the door to let the teacher know they were there. After a brief exchange explaining who they were, and a few glances around the class, the two left her with her class.

"Everyone, this is Miho. She's just moved here from her old school in…"

"Okayama, the capital of Chugoku. It's in Japan, so I wouldn't expect you all to know about it." It wasn't a lie, she was indeed from there, but after Mr. Fanomi had found her, she lived in Virginia, it was why her english was so good, which reminded her… "My father was originally American, so he taught me english, that's why the accent isn't there."

"Nice to meet you Miho." The class said, almost in perfect sync. It was then that she did a sweep of the classroom to get a clear image of the students in her mind. She made certain she didn't linger on the D-team any longer than the others, and hoped she had achieved her goal of

not being suspicious.

"Miho, why don't you go sit at that table, beside Rex. Rex, would you please raise your hand?" In her mind, Miho let out a chuckle, not really needing her to point him out, but she pretended she didn't and went over after he followed the teachers instructions.

For the first class, no words were exchanged, Miho listened to the teacher as the teacher droned on about math equations she already knew how to solve. She pretended to take notes on the lesson, while in reality, she was writing down possible names for the dino's her siblings and her were about to receive.

Girls

-Aya

-Mika

-Mizuki

-Akaya

-Asami

-Emi

-Yuka

-Shelia

-Azumi

-Nori

-Rika

Boys

-Momiji

-Hinata

-Natsu

-Haru

-Kichiro

-Seiji

-Kyo

Well, that would be it for now, she supposed, she did have a mission to complete anyways, she couldn't spend all her time focusing on names. In fact…

"Miho, would you like to try this problem?"

Miho's head snapped up, looking at the teacher and then the board, and contemplating for a moment.

"Sure." She said, getting out of her seat. The problem was geometry, the hypotenuse of a right triangle with the length and width given.

Width was 3, height was 4, not to hard of an equation. She had to force back a scoff that threatened to bubble out. Miho assumed that this was the teachers form of testing her knowledge to see what she was taught. So, as she reached the board, Miho began writing out the equation and work associated with it.

(If anyone is confused, this is the Pythagorean theorem(a^2+b^2=c^2))

a(a)+b(b)=c(c)

3(3)+4(4)=c(c)

9+16=c(c)

25=c^2

5=c

"Done."

As the teacher reviewed her work, she took her seat, a few classmates gazes lingering on her for a moment. Of course, they all turned back when the teacher let out and astonished "That's correct."

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?"

"No no, I just wasn't sure if they had taught you this yet, but with how quickly and correctly you worked it out, I'd say your actually ahead of the class. I wasn't sure how they…" She got uncomfortable, as if she was struggling to find a way to make her words nicer.

"You weren't sure how they taught in Japan? Well, math comes pretty easily to me, and I take no offence by the way. You all don't usually get accurate information about us." That wasn't fully true though, there was definitely a certain level of offence to be taken in the way she had been singled out.

"Well, no I suppose not. Thank you Miho."

"Your welcome."

It wasn't until the second class, which gave the children all more time to get to know her, that Miho was able to actually hold a conversation with any of them.

"Hello class!" Miss Amiko said happily, her blue eyes showing nothing but amusement as Miho facepalmed. "Miss Lance is out due to personal reasons, so I'll be your substitute for a while."

"You have got to be kidding me." Miho muttered to herself, wondering if her siblings knew the full extent of their stay here, and Akane's apparent lack of information surrounding her role in the world.

"Hey, what's wrong Miho?" Zoe asked, noticing the girls change in demeanor.

"I'm fine, just remembered something that I was suppose to do with my siblings. I don't know if they remembered or not though." Miho answered, smiling at the girl in hopes of reassuring her.

"Where they the ones that walked with you this morning?" Max asked, turning to the conversation fully as Akane began spouting off about some project or another they were to continue on with their groups.

"Yeah." Miho answered, a fond smile appearing on her face at the thought of her adoptive elder siblings. "Kamiko and Hideo. Should we be paying attention to her?"

Max looked up at Akane, who was writing the project up in the board. "Nah, we've been working on it for a few classes already. Our groups is almost done, and I think you'll be joining ours, since it was decided by who our tablemates were."

"Well that's helpful." Miho commented, looking up to see what exactly the project was. Unfortunately for her, Akane had failed to write it up on the board. "Or not… So what is the project exactly?"

"We're suppose to be researching a foreign country and making a presentation about it." Rex answered as he pulled out a notebook with all the information they had found on their place. "Actually, our group chose Japan, so you could really help us add a bit of accuracy to it."

"日本？Why did you choose that place?" Miho asked, slipping back into calling it by the name she'd been raised to call her home. The looks she got as she slipped in between the two had the others looking at her in a somewhat impressed light.

"It was Max's idea." Rex pointed out, and Miho nodded, looking towards the eccentric boy who was now looking at her as if she'd just told them the secrets to the universe. She supposed she could have, but it would make this whole trip meaningless now wouldn't it? Miho smiled to herself. No, she didn't want to do that, no matter what happened.

"Alright then, Max. Why Japan?" Miho asked, glancing at Zoe as she held back a laugh. "Did you happen to see with 'the inner eye' that I would be here?"

"The What?" Zoe asked, pausing from her staring at Miho as if she were a mystery that needed to be solved immediately.

"Nevermind." Miho said quietly, waving it off as she turned back to Rex. Now seemed like as good a time as ever to drop that certain topic. "What do you guys have so far?"

"A lot of information, but there's not much in the ways of presentation yet." Rex said, showing the girl the notes that the team had taken so far. A few pages were… exceptionally detailed in the inner workings of the Geisha and the legends associated with Ninja and Samurai. Miho sweatdropped at the amount that those subjects alone took up, though that would explain the look Max was still giving her.

"Um… I didn't know this much information was available about the Geisha and past warriors of our country?" Miho commented, moving past the pages. The next section had quite a bit on the schooling systems of Japan, and Miho hummed in approval. "You guys must have had great resources, this is all really accurate. I'm impressed with the level of information you managed to collect."

There were even more pages documenting the customs in modern and historic Japan, from the household customs to the countries religions. By the time she reached the end, Miho felt that there was more in that notebook about her people than even _she_ had known. Rex was the first to notice that she'd finished looking through their notes. "Well, what do you think?"

"I think the only thing that would make it more authentic was dressing up and presenting it in Japanese ourselves." Miho commented, humming in approval. "Guess you all don't get information that inaccurate. Then again, I guess that does just show what kind of teacher we have for math."

Miho frowned at the thought that seemed to fall without her thinking or wanting it to. Zoe flinched as she heard it, but Max seemed to not have heard the less joyful part. "Do you think you would be able to do that?"

"Huh? Do what?" Miho asked, glancing up at the boy who now had stars in his eyes, causing Miho to jump a bit in surprise.

"Make costumes like they were really from Japan! And you and Zoe could do a Geisha show too, it would be so cool!" The girls shared a surprised and unsure glance, but Miho bit her lip and looked at each of her group mates in turn.

"I guess I can ask my adoptive aunt if I can get some clothing ready for the project, but I wouldn't know how to teach Zoe to be a Geisha. It's sort of like a sacred art, you can't just go around teaching just anyone how to do it, so I don't really know a lot either. You need to be really graceful though, and I'm afraid I fall a bit short on that end." Miho commented, a bit embarrassed by the time she'd reached the end of her little spill of information.

"Adoptive?" Rex asked, seemingly taken aback by the thought, and Miho racked her brain for anything she could remember that would initiate this interest. The girl smiled sheepishly, remembering exactly why only seconds after he had spoken.

Rex had been adopted by Dr. Owens when he was young as well. Though, their situations were a bit different. After all, Rex's parents hadn't died, they just hadn't been able to follow him when he fell out the time machine they had used to travel back to the age of the dinosaurs.

"Yeah…" Miho admitted, fidgeting uncomfortably for a moment. "I don't remember much about my real parents, except that they were murdered a small time after they told me to run and be safe. My dad , the one I said was american? He's technically my adoptive parent."

"Are your siblings adopted too?" Max asked, dripping the subject of the project all together. Miho nodded.

"Yeah, my dad takes in kids whenever he finds ones that need some help. He's very kind like that, and he travels a lot. It brings so strange company at times." There were several children that had come and been taken away by their parents shortly after they arrived. Mr. Fanomi always let the parents take their kids back if they were alright, and he always checked with the police and doctors first. The man was very thorough in making sure they had proper homes, and it always brought a smile to Miho's face to see her siblings find their own families.

"Are Kamiko and Hideo your only siblings?" Zoe asked, noticing the fond smile on Mihos face.

"Right now… but there have been others." Miho stated, raising her hand as she answered the question, causing the others a bit of confusion.

"Yes, Ms. Fanomi?" The substitute called.

"取りに行ってもいいですか?" Miho asked, and Akane nodded her head.

"Yes, you may use the restroom, but please ask in english next time."

"はい、ごめんなさい." Miho said, raising from her seat and heading towards the door, nearly missing the eyeroll Akane gave her. Well what did the woman expect? Mr. Fanomi had told her to practice her Japanese after all, it was the adults own fault or not being prepared. "でも、ありがとうございます。"

* * *

日本

-Japan

取りに行ってもいいですか?

\- May I use the restroom?

はい、ごめんなさい.

-Yes. I'm sorry

でも、ありがとうございます。

-But, thank you very much. (polite form)


	4. F O U R

**Chapter Four**

There wasn't much Miho could do in the ways of _creating_ entire costumes before the class presented them next week, as well as teaching the D-team how to properly put them on and layer them. It was for this reason that Miho decided it would be best to just sow up a few of their old robes to fit the other members of her group.

Unfortunately, that also proved to be harder than she expected, as Akane had pulled the three into the living room the moment she got home.

"Alright you three! I've got one week to teach you how to use the specialized Dino holders I made for you before everyone else gets here and they start being able to track when they show up. This is why I'll be training you all everyday after school, and we will spend at least three hours on Saturday and Sunday to make sure you all know everything about them." Akane said, throwing each sibling their own dino-holder.

"WHAT!? But Aunty Amiko, I have a project due on Monday for history!" Miho yelled at the elder woman.

"Mind your manners, Miho." Akane said, he tone soft but stern. "I know you have a project, that's why we'll only be practicing for three hours on the weekend, you should have plenty of time to put the outfits together."

"That reminds me, Ms. Amiko." Miho started, smiling viciously as she looked back up, causing Akane to back up as fear made itself evident on her face. "Care to tell us what you were doing in my class today?"

"Ah… That was… I was just, um, filling in for an absent teacher is all. I didn't expect it would be to much of a problem, but I suppose I must have forgotten to mention it. I work as a substitute sometimes, or at least I will be for now. Sorry about the strange way to introduce it, I hadn't intended on needing to go in today." Akane continued to defend herself, but Miho wasn't listening anymore. The young girl turned to her brother, who was still watching Akane with an amused smile on his face.

"Hey Hideo." Miho called quietly, turning the boys attention to her. "Do you have any of the traditional robes left from when we were younger? When dad used to fly us out to Japan for special occasions and stuff?"

"I have a few…" Hideo said, scratching the back of his head. "They were really extravagant though, so most of them have been through a few wears, why?"

"The project the D-team chose was Japan, and I was tasked with getting costumes together to make it more authentic. I know Mr. Fanomi collected a bunch for us from different era's so that we could understand when he went through our history lessons, but I was wondering if we still have them all. I could modify some of the one's he called 'cheap imitations' to fit me and the D-team, and in the process try to make them look more authentic."

"Alright, I could definitely see if there's anything here we could work with, but sure. I think the problem was that all the layers were sown into one though, not that there wasn't anything else wrong with them, that's just what I know."

"Perfect." Miho commented.

"Uh, guys?" Kamiko called, shifting their attention once more. The quiet girl pointed to Akane, who was now pulling something out of a bag she had brought. "I think the lesson is starting."

"Now!" Akane exclaimed, startling the three. "These are you're brand new Dino Holders! Fully personalised for your comfort and ease of use. You three have one's that are a bit different. I… shall we say, borrowed… a few copy stone tablets from the Rulers Of Varish, not that they'll miss them much, they have plenty. Anyways, after a bit of research on my end, I found that you don't actually need the whole tablet to transform your dino cards."

Akane clicked two buttons on the holder, and a small chip popped out. The adult grabbed it and showed the kids, each noting that the chip looked similar to the ones that the D-Team would soon find on their stone pieces. "All you really need to transform your dinosaur cards is this chip, and each of your holders have all six chips in them. They're set up to make it so that whatever type you're transforming, all you need to do is press the button next to the corresponding symbol."

She turned the holders over to face the kids after slipping the chip back in to the slot it had popped out of. Akane pointed to the small buttons on the side that had the same markings on the side as the ones etched into the stone tablets they came from. "It's the same for move cards. There are also quite a few cards that were never seen in the anime, because the conditions they were dropped in did not match their cards. It will be part of your mission to retrieve these cards when I'm able to locate them. When that happens, you will get a list with the closest location point I can narrow it down to, and the type of card you're looking for. I will also try and include the dinosaur you should be finding."

The children nodded, and Akane pulled three boxes out of her bag, handing one to each of them. "These are your own personal holders, and I would like for you all to come up with some codenames for when you need to confront the main characters during the series. There will be a few interactions that you'll miss, but for the most part, I'll try to let you all have free reign when there's going to be a dinosaur spotting soon. The holders will be updated automatically as I try to refine the technology used to make them work smoother with your goals in mind."

"What is our goal, exactly?" Miho asked, her voice a bit quieter than previously as she tried to finish digesting the information they had just been provided. "I thought we were just suppose to change the ending, and we could have free reign as long as it was different by the end?"

"That is the goal, yes." Akane nodded. "But, it is also my duty to protect you all, and help you on your journey. Above all, I am your caretaker, and what I do is to keep you three safe. I wouldn't be telling you all this unless it was important or relevant. The dino cards that were never activated could be found at any point, and then whether or not they are used is a toss of the dice. Once Rex and his parents leave for the future with all the cards, those ones run a risk of activation on their own and the D-Team won't be able to stop it."

"Speaking of… Which ending do you want changed." Miho asked, fidgeting a bit in her seat.

"What do you mean wich ending?" Akane asked, and Miho bit her lip before looking her guardian in the eye.

"In the end of season 1, Rex and his biological parents are reunited and I don't want to stop that from happening." Miho said, refusing to back down on this point. "Maybe we save Seth from abusing the power of the cards, but Rex deserves to have that time with his parents. We can change season two, but season one needs to end that way."

"Understood." The children's guardian said, smiling proudly at the girl. "I can't control that anyways, it's a fixed plot point, but we will not interfere with the reunion."

"Good." Miho nodded. "Also, I think it might be better for us all if you explain a little more about these Rulers Of Verish that you 'borrowed' this stuff from."

"Alright, but open your holders first." The lady bargained, and Miho nodded, turning her attention to the box that Akane ad given her. She opened it up and pulled out a small dino holder, with a phone like screen showing the setting it was already on, which appeared to be all of them currently. "Right now, your holders are in neutral mode, clicking any of the buttons will change it to one certain type. Go ahead and set your main default now by pressing the buttons I tell you to. Miho, your default should be wind. Kamiko, water. Hideo, fire. Miho, I've done a bit of a switch on the genders for your cards, the Pterodactyl will be a male, and your Carnotouraus a female. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"It's fine." Miho stated. "What are the defaults for?"

"They'll be your main elements, though you can change them as you please or see fit. This is mostly just for the purpose of making it appear as though you can only use one type. It will be uncovered, I'm sure, but it's the best we have for now to keep you all hidden."

"Right." The three children said in sync.

"So, are family meetings like this going to become a daily thing, or..." Miho commented.

"No, I also won't always be here. There will be times I need to leave to locate cards or to make sure everything is going smoothly in Corven Tenshi and The Rulers of Verish. Miho, to answer your previous question, they are the supreme peace-keepers of Corven Tenshi. They run things, essentially, like a court. There are many punishments for commiting a crime on Corven Tenshi, depending on the severity as well as several other factors."

"Is stealing not a crime anymore." Miho deadpanned, recalling how Akane had stated she got the holders.

"It is, but there's not a real problem with it, especially when I took something that had originally come from a different place. Really, I consider it to be me taking back what was mine in the first place." Akane commented, waving off the girls comment.

"Wait, why did they take it from you in the first place?" Kamiko asked, her voice soft as she seemed to be trying to figure it out in her own mind.

"Not important right now." Akane stated. "Maybe I'll tell you when we don't have a certain crisis on our hands."

"And it isn't important for us to know what could happen if we get caught, right?" Miho asked, not really expecting to be told anyways.

"We'll cross that bridge when and if we come to it. For now, you three are dismissed so you can do some work now. Miho, I hope that project goes well."

"It will. Kamiko, could you help me sow up some of our old robes?" Miho asked her sister. "Hideo said he'd donate a few so we could get them all together for the presentation.

"Sure." Kamiko agreed, standing from her spot on the couch and stretching a bit. "We can start after dinner though, I'm hungry."

"Same." Hideo said, stretching his back as he slid down off his seat. Miho nodded, getting up and walking to the room Akane had prepared for her. If she was lucky, there might be some there that would fit her and Zoe. She was in luck, stumbling upon a school uniform from her previous school year (she didn't need to wear them anymore, but it felt wrong not to) and a traditional Kimono set that she had kept put away.

Miho checked to make sure the whole set was still there, and pulled it out onto her bed to check more thoroughly. The Kimono was at the top of the box that she had used to keep it safe from being destroyed. Underneath that was the Obi (a sash that is usually wrapped around the waist of a kimono), followed by her Nagajuban (a simple robe that goes on underneath the kimono), a pair of Tabi and Zori at the bottom (socks with a distinct shape to separate the big toe and very formal sandals that are to be worn with them). The only thing that was missing was her Hiyoku (a layer worn under the outer kimono layer) and the Kanzashi that she hid away in her Jewelry box, one that her mother had given her before that fateful night.

There were only so many memories she had with her parents, and even less that were clear to her. The night they died and the party she had attended with them last were the clearest, both leaving a horrible feeling in the pit of her gut. She missed her mother and father dearly, wanting so badly to go back and hug them, give them one last squeeze.

Miho didn't even realise she was crying until a drop hit her knee, not that there was anything she could do about it with the memory of her running surfacing so close to the top of her mind. The girl took a few deep, steadying breaths. _Inhale,_ she chided herself, _breath, exhale_. _Think of your new family, of Hideo and Kamiko. Your siblings Miho, they care for you. Think of them, your best memories with them._

Miho wiped her eyes, sniffing a bit, and got to work putting everything back into the box. She wouldn't cry, she was safe and happy after all. This is what her parents would have wanted, all they would have wanted her to know and experience. Joy.


	5. F I V E

**I'll explain all the layers at the end, but if you would like to understand them yourself as you read them, {www.** **japan-talk jt/new/traditional-fashions}** **\- Great website to get the info from (The formating was weird because it wouldn't directly put the website in there. Just know that the spaces are unnecessary.**

 **As Promised though, we will start the D-Team's adventure with chapter five(5)**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

School could be a real drag at times, but Miho was exceptionally excited for what happened after school. She'd already gotten Akane to say yes to the idea of having the D-team come over so they could get in some practice with dressing up in the formal Japanese clothing. Besides the school uniform for Zoe, they would each be wearing something different. Miho would be wearing a few different Nagajuban that symbolize wealth and the upper class. A few of them had been gifted to her after the death of her aunt, uncle, and cousins. She hadn't known until afterwards that the other family of Fugio's had been targeted as well.

Once she had finally been found, and with Mr. Fanomi as her legal guardian, most of their possessions were turned over to her. She had been the only known Fugio Assassination survivor. That's what they had called it, 'The Fugio Assassination', and whether or not the killers were caught was never announced to the public.

Ah, but that's enough of that dark trend, either way it was in Miho's possession now. She planned to use these layers to make it seem as if she were of a high class, and she would be able to tell what each layer would represent, and what each part was.

She'd also gotten a few pairs of unused fundoshi from her elder cousin, and a Hakama that had belonged to her Uncle when he was young and training. Maybe she could help Max dress like a Samurai like he wanted? He'd need to be taught how important they were first, it wasn't easy to get your hands on another one.

This might be a bit more complex than she originally thought.

Still, the D-team would be coming to her house after school on the third day of their adventure in the Dinosaur King timeline. That was all the memory she needed to tell herself that this would be fun no matter what, reassuring herself time and time again.

Miho had pulled out her sketchbook and started going the second she was able to escape from Akane's lessons. The woman had settled for making them each a manual, similar to what Reese had done for the other team. Miho stashed it away in a small, ornate chest she kept locked in the back of her closet. The girl usually wore the key like charm on one of her bracelets, so she knew the locked box was safe.

Her dino holder had been placed there too, along with a small outfit and mask she had stashed away to keep her identity a secret when the series started and they went out to help get the Dinosaurs and save Seth from himself.

She kept a small checklist of it all in there as well, so that she could always remember what she had to do and plan out situations they would need to face when everything got closer. The kids would be practicing summoning their dinos in both forms tomorrow, after the team had left. It was also when the three would reveal their costumes to each other. Not that it really mattered a bunch, but it was a fun idea.

Miho had thrown hers together quite quickly. A tight fitting blue shirt, long sleeve that fit like a glove. A pair of jeggings (for the rest of her undersuit) of the same dark blue color with a similar fit, and the shirt tucked into them where they overlapped. After that, it was the upper layers of the suit, another tight fitting suit in the middle, wrapping around and buckling together at the side with the sleeves popping out at the shoulder.

Miho's suit had one more layer on it, a vest in a dark red color, this one slightly less tight than the other two, but still gave a nice fit. Her choice in pants, or rather, a Hakama style set that she had sown to fit without problem, the legs had several hidden pockets, and Miho had designed it to come together at her ankle, allowing a set of white socks and black shoes to show. The mask was simpler. A white surgical mask with the design of red cherry blossoms at the side and mouth, the top tucked under a red masquerade mask that strapped together in the back.

She would pull her hair up into a ponytail, maybe even braid if she had time. Really it was up to her how extravagant this could be. She and her siblings would just need to know the amount of prep time they needed, since Miho could generally tell when there was suppose to be another dinosaur attack.

Akane said there was going to be a week before anything happened, but Miho was starting to get a bad feeling that the time would be approaching faster than they would be prepared for. It was Friday, and time would soon run out for them to do something before the series started for real on Sunday. Akane hadn't told them that, but Miho knew it hadn't been a school day when everything started.

The day passed by in a blur and a bore, and Miho soon overwhelmed herself dealing with Max's rambunctious attitude, as he kept leaping around and being exceptionally playful in the outfit. Rex ended up being the one that got him to finally calm, the brunette's face going a deep red as the blonde whispered something in his ear. Miho decided not to ask, no matter how curious she was. After making sure they knew how to put the traditional clothing on themselves, Miho waved them goodbye.

She had taken into account that they didn't go to school that day…

She didn't take into account that they could have gone the day before.

Miho was the first to notice it, the cries of Dinosaurs waking her from her already restless sleep, a light surrounding her as they called out to the only people who had stones at that moment.

She was out of bed and dressed in under a minute.

"KAMIKO, HDEO, GET UP!" She yelled as she ran out of her house, watching at the 'meteorite landed a small ways from their cabin, farther out to th right and a bit deeper in the forest.

"What's going on?" Hideo questioned as he stuck his head out his window, catching sight of his little sister dressed in her 'battle attire,' as he called it. "Wait, already!"

"Yes! Get Kamiko and get dressed!" She hollard back up to the no longer sleepy eyed teen. He nodded, pulling his head back inside and shutting the window in one quick action. Kamiko's light was on five seconds later, and Miho could faintly catch the outline of her sister getting out of bed and rushing over to her closet.

"Seems I was off by a bit…" Miho heard Akane's voice mumble behind her. The younger smiled as she watched her siblings lights turn back off, signifying that they had changed and were leaving now.

"We're ready." Miho breathed out, nodding her head as her siblings finally made their way out, and Miho took off running towards the site of the crash, Kamiko and Hideo hot on her heals.

"Remember, we don't interfere with the plot yet, so don't touch anything when we find it!" Miho yelled back to her siblings as they neared the site of the strike. She didn't expect her phone to start ringing as they got closer, but she stopped at the bottom of the tree that Max's stone and chomp were stuck in, and silenced it as she checked who was calling.

Not that it much helped when she nearly screamed in fright at Max and Rex's faces staring back up at her, which had caused said piece of technology to drop to the ground. "Crap!"

"What's wrong?" Hideo asked as he walked over to her, picking her phone back up and smirking at the contact that was still ringing. He answered it as well. "Hey, this is Hideo and it's like, three in the morning. What gives?"

"Hideo! We need to talk to Miho, could you pass the phone?" Hideo blinked, his face morphing a bit in distaste.

"Mind your manners for a sec, Max. What if Miho's asleep?" Said girl proceeded to giggle a bit at her brothers actions, as he stuck his tongue out at her in return.

"Then wake her up, this is important!" Max somehow whined and yelled at the same time.

"I'm sorry, you want me to what?"

"Wake her up?"

"Yeah, no. Miho without sleep is a scary sister indeed. I'll see if Kamiko can do it, hold please." Miho punched her brother's arm as he pressed the mute button so that the D-team wouldn't be able to hear them.

"I am not that mean." She complained, taking the phone from him.

"My arm begs to differ." Hideo commented, rubbing said appendage in mock hurt. "But answer them already, I'll be in the tree tops with Kamiko."

"Okay." Miho acknowledged, waving him off and taking the phone off mute. "Max?"

"Miho! You won't believe it, there's a meteor in the woods around your house!" Max cried, and Miho wondered if he had already had to explain this before. He'd probably called her after Zoe, and she knew for a fact he had woken Rex up first. "Zoe is already here, we're about to head out to find it, but you should look for it to, pretty-please."

"Uhm…" Miho tried to think of a logical reason to say no to them, but she heard muffled fighting in the background, and the phone switch speakers.

"Miho, save yourself." Zoe called into the phone, confirming Miho's suspicion that she had probably been less than willing to get up as well.

"What are you guys trying to find in an asteroid anyways?" Miho asked, curious as to whether Max actually thought it was like the one that had killed the dinosaurs.

"Asteroid?" Zoe questioned.

"A meteor, more specifically what it is normally called before it enters the atmosphere. Usually they burn up before or when they hit the Ozone layer, but some can escape and crash to earth as what we know today to be meteors." Not that she thought that's what this was. The way it had moved in the show, and just a few minute ago… It was more likely the alpha gang landing in this time period, the stones flying off the ship as they did. "Look, it's three in the morning, and me and my siblings were planning on doing something today, so I think I'll pass on the hunting meteors for this morning, but I hope you all find it! Good luck!"

"Aww…" She heard Max whine from the other end as zoe delivered the news. There was more muffled conversation, and she could swear she heard Max begging Rex to do something, though Rex seemed to be thoroughly set against it. Finally, the phone was taken once more, and it seemed the blonde had given in at last.

"Max would like me to ask you if you're sure you don't want to come." Rex said in monotone, and Miho stifled a laugh at the reluctance in his voice.

"I'm sure, but thanks for the offer." Miho reaffirmed.

"Good luck with your sibling thing today." Rex said before the phone was snatched from him.

"I'll convince you to come with us next time!" Max assured. "Since you're positive you won't come this time. Then you'll be initiated!"

"Initiated?"

"As an official member of the D-Team!" The three said in sync, though they each had different tones as they said it, Max being the only one that sounded quite excited.

Miho couldn't help the smile that lit up her face. "Right."

With that, the call ended, and she climbed quickly into one of the trees that Chomp wouldn't be taking down soon. She nodded to her siblings as she pulled her mask up, quickly braiding her hair, which had been pulled back already.

* * *

 **Outfit still open for change, and I promise that it will be changed! Most likely the whole Hakama thing was not my original idea, so that is going to be upgraded really soon, so be prepared for that. I might just take away the Hakama, and have her wear black jeggings with hidden pockets and the chains that go with the rest of the outfit.**

 **Also, if anyone happens to want a translated version, just let me know what language you would like to see it in because I finally figured out how to set them to translate. I am not, in any way, fluent in any other languages but I will do my best to double check. (probably translate them and then translate back to english to check.**

Now, as promised

-Nagajuban- A much simpler robe that goes underneath your Kimono. Long ago, there would be many different layers of Nagajuban, each layer representing something different, but most were signs of wealth. The layers could get ridiculously high in numbers, and could often be described as a hassle, especially in the summer, but these would be used in everyday use.

-Fundoshi- Pretty much has the same function as the Nagajuban today.

-Hakama- Worn over the Kimono, they resemble pleated pants or skirts depending on style. They are usually a symbol of martial arts, but can also be worn as formal wear.


	6. S I X

**Chapter Six - Prehistory In The Re-Making**

"Are they close yet?" Hideo asked for the twentieth time, arm hanging limply from the tree as he swung it back and forth.

"Yes!" Miho said, voice happy as if it were true. Hideo nearly fell out his tree in an attempt to sit up so quickly, and the youngest of the group nearly laughed at how funny he appeared when it happened.

"Really?!" He asked shocked, looking back to the area that they would be arriving at soon.

"No." Miho responded flatly. "The sun's up now though, and it's around breakfast hours, so they should be soon. If you don't stop whining, they'll find us."

"Alright, Mom!" Hideo mocked, and Miho shot the man a quick but efficient glare, before noticing a certain group of kids walking the path that lead to this discovery.

"Time for a bit of Prehistory in the Making!" Miho whisper yelled o her siblings, who were nearby enough to hear her. "Or Re-making, technically."

Hideo grinned proudly, whispering to his siblings quietly. "Prehistory in the Re-making! I like it."

The voices of the D-Team started to carry and the siblings shut their mouths so that they could watch as one of their favorite moments from the show played out in front of them.

"You'll change your mind when we find that meteor." Max's voice came, carrying up to where Miho was grinning from her position, mouthing the lines as they were said.

"Well I hope we find it soon, 'cause I'm hungry." Rex commented, and Miho couldn't help the small but silent laugh that followed that sentence. Well, they'd definitely find something soon.

"I'm sorta hungry too, Max, and it feels like we've been walking a long time and we really haven't seen any-" Miho was sure that Hideo could relate to Zoe's words, and chanced a glance away from the trio to meet her adoptive brothers eye. They had done their fair amount of walking, and the siblings had done a god amount of waiting.

Zoe gasped as she finally looked around, noticing the trees that had been cleanly slashed through, the trunks standing at varying heights. It was only now that Miho really took into account how much damage the Alpha Gang had caused to the forest when the cards scattered. She hugged her tree a little tighter, feeling a bit sorry for it.

"Look at that." Zoe's faint voice called, and Miho went back to mouthing along to the words of her favorite group of dino hunters.

"That's weird. What do you think happened to all those trees?" Rex asked, and Miho held back a snort, eyes trailing over to Max, who was just about to yell out.

"Look at that one! I told you! This must be where the Astroid hit." Miho nodded, mumbling her own comment of 'brilliant analytical skills,' a fond smile on her face as she continued to watch, eyes filled with mirth.

"Be Careful, Max! It might be dangerous!" Zoe said, but Miho stopped at this point, looking at Zoe as she always did when this part came. If they really thought it was an asteroid, what was a little space rock that already hit the ground hours ago going to do. Sure, it had turned out to be Chomp, and she, Kamiko, and Hideo knew what was coming next, but what was Zoe worried about?

"And exploring dangerous stuff like this is exactly what D-Team is all about, right? D for danger!" And again Miho really couldn't comprehend what was so dangerous about something like what they believed it to be… Did they think it could be an ET situation? An alien life-form was going to jump out of the space rock or something? Truthfully though, she'd never seen E.T. so she couldn't know what happened there.

"Yeah, well, "dumb" also starts with a "D." Rex stated, and Miho and Kamiko shared a look this time. Sassy Rex always had the best comments, and it took a large amount of self-control not to start clapping for the boy.

Max leaned farther into the tree, and Rex walked away from Zoe, causing the three siblings to smile and pay closer attention to detail, a silent chant moving through their minds.

'Here it comes, and here we go!"

"Whoa! What's this thing?" A piece of the tablet of course, but it wasn't like anyone would say that, and the kids didn't know yet. "Looks like it has a lightning bolt on it."

'Pikachu, I chose you!' Hideo mouthed, but otherwise kept his mind in the present.

"I found something, too, but it looks more like wind."

"Here's another one, maybe with a symbol for grass?"

Eh, they were close enough.

"Hey. I wonder what this thing is for." Wonderful, Max was officially playing with the little switch on the side of his piece. "Huh?"

As if on cue, th D-Team started glowing, and Miho touched her hand to her own Dino holder, hearing the voices but not bathed in the light emitting from the stones as they were. Max hit his head, but Miho was paying more attention to the calls of the lost Dinosaur cards that cried out to them all.

Well, the siblings at least. "Help us, Please? We need help, help us!"

The D-Team stopped glowing, and the voices stopped as the siblings took their hands away from the holders, sharing a shocked and scared look. So that was the difference that came with their own holders, they would hear the dinosaurs cries more than the D-Team, they would hear them.

"What's going on?" Zoe called to the boys, and Miho mouthed to her siblings her own answer. 'I just don't know anymore.'

How would this effect the story?

"I don't know." Max said, rubbing the back of his head to sooth the pain that was no doubt caused by the hit it took earlier. "Hey. Check this out!"

 _CHOMP!_ The siblings remembered at the same time, looking back to watch the fearsome dinosaur appear.

"What?" Zoe asked as they all gathered around Max.

"Isn't this a Triceratops?" Miho nodded her head proudly. Max was great at identifying the dino's, and she always found it interesting how he was able to do so with such ease. He turned the card over, noting the type identifier, which was on the back of the card. "And the card has the same symbol that's on this rock thing."

"What?" Rex asked quietly, looking back at his portion of the stone tablet.

"Maybe that means you're supposed to put the two of them together." Cue, the siblings going back to hugging the trees for dear life. He slashed the card with his stone, and the card glowed brightly, as did the egg when the Dino was activated.

And chomp glowed brightly before becoming his full dinosaur self, roaring as fiercely as they imagined he did the day he was put into that card. It had been millions of years, after all.

The D-Team hid behind each other, all faces showing absolute fright, and Miho took a picture of them, thankful she'd quieted her phone and turned the flash off. This was definitely going in the album. The three screamed, running back towards some of the trees and hiding, as if they thought that would help them if the Dinosaur really wanted to do something to them.

"It came to life!" Max said, stating the obvious. The siblings let out silent yawns as they watched the D-Team cower behind a tree.

"And it doesn't look happy!" Rex added

"I thought the D stood for danger." Miho mumbled to herself, honestly a little over this scene.

"You did this, Max! Now put it back!" Zoe yelled, fear and anger present on her face and in her eyes.

"But I don't know how!" Max exclaimed, looking flabbergast that she would suggest such a thing.

"Maybe you can reverse what you did before!" Rex said, and Miho grimaced as she realized how different this could have gone if Max hadn't understood. Honestly, that could have lead to Max using his move card, but whatever.

"That's a great idea!" Max said, again being the excited one. Hideo shook his head, astounded by the quick changes in attitude between th three.

"Holy chalumpa, they switch emotions faster than that chick in switch girl." He pondered quietly.

"It's a herbivore idiots, it's not like it's gonna eat you." Kamiko commented, apparently also getting fed up with this scene.

"No!" Zoe screamed, running back farther as she watched Chomp move towards them, causing Miho, Hideo, and Kamiko to cover their ears and hiss in discontent. She was so loud for such a small girl.

Rex also saw what was happening and followed Zoe farther away after her shriek, but Max had turned away. The blonde haired male called out to his friend in warning. "Max, run for it."

"Oh he looks constipated." Hideo commented, covering his mouth to stop th laugh that threatened to boil over and expose them. Max did indeed look as if he was having a certain difficulty associated with certain things like what Hideo stated. He was getting desperate, shaking the thing up and down.

"Huh?" Max turned, finally seeing the triceratops as it watched him though the trees, huffing after being brought out. "Waaahhh!"

Max cried out, once again not noticing when the dinosaur glowed and went back to card form. Not until it landed on his hand that is.

"Where'd it go?" Rex asked curiously, and Miho stopped clinging to the tree, shifting slightly a few times to get back to the trunk, hidden fully away from sight.

"I'm not positive, but I think it went back into the card." Max commented. This was their cue to get going, and the three did just that. Leaping from tree to tree, but staying on those with stronger trunks and branches to avoid having them swing all over the place.

"Man! I really wanted to see Chibi-Chomp." Miho complained once they had touched down just a small ways away from their house. "Such bad luck, let's get breakfast going."

"Sure." Kamiko said, voice soft. "What should we make?"

"Pancakes and scrambled eggs." Miho said quickly, opening the door for them all. "And you know, Danger and Dumb might both start with 'D', but Dead takes them both by starting and ending with it."

"She has a point." Hideo said, smiling at his little sister. "Now, about that whole, answering your phone thing? You owe me now."

Miho groaned, remembering that last time this had happened, she ended up doing his chores for a week while he sat back and binge-watched one of their shows without her. Kamiko giggled at her siblings antics, and went to the kitchen to prepare them all breakfast, Miho joining her a few moments later.

"I really don't know why we keep him around here." The youngest commented, washing her hands so she could help her sister prepare the foods.

"Oh hush now, you know you love him." Kamiko said, being the voice of reason once more."

"I guess." Miho pouted, but said no more on the matter.

* * *

 **I do not own Dinosaur King, thank you.**

 **I do, however, own Miho, Kamiko, and Hideo.**


	7. S E V E N

**Chapter Seven**

"So officially, once we do a team up, we're on the D-Team?" Miho asked her siblings once more as they walked towards the town after eating. "Just to make sure. I don't really want to team up with the old lady."

"Yeah, the D-Team should be the safe bet, but we should definitely use the cards at the same time as they start fighting this episode. The Alpha gang will be busy with Chomp, so there shouldn't be too much of a problem pulling out our own cards."

"Unless we stay in town to long and end up too close to it." Miho said, nodding along with her brother's words. "But we're not even sure these cards will be tracked. Paris and Ace didn't set them off, so I'm still not sure why Chomp did."

"Because once the Dino-holders were finished, they threw off the signal back to the others. That's why I had yours done early." Akane said, popping out of nowhere behind the siblings, causing the three to flinch. "Well you three did ask, and don't act like that. I'm your guardian and as such It's my job to accompany you all out here."

"Whatever you say Aunty." Miho sighed, continuing on the path. "But what you're saying is that we don't need to worry about it anytime soon."

"You shouldn't." Akane answered as they approached the docs, the D-team had already gathered there, and the Siblings were to observe the first fight between them all from a less than safe distance. Zoe and Rex didn't have holders at this point, so Akane had suggested that they stick to those two. "Miho, have you spotted them yet?"

"They're over there." Miho said, motioning with her thumb without actually looking. She'd spotted the flowers as Akane was speaking, and turned to see that she was right. "Can I go now?"

"Yes." Akane answered, and the young girl smiled before giving a curt nod.

"Zoe! Rex! Max!" The three turned to her as she ran ahead of her siblings, who reached out to grab her, but failed to stop the girl from leaving.

"Hey, Miho!" Zoe said, waving from her spot on the bench. "I thought you had family stuff to do."

Miho finally managed to make it to them, pausing for a second when Chomp came into sight. "We do, but we're ahead of schedule and I have a few minutes to spare. What is that?"

"Max named him Chomp." Rex commented, tensing up a little as Miho inspected the little dinosaur. "He's a dog."

"Really? He doesn't look like one?" Miho commented breezily. The girl tickled chomp under the chin a bit, watching as the dino flipped on its back "Chomp, huh? Little cutie, but don't dogs have fur?"

"Most of them yeah, but Chomps a breed that doesn't." Zoe said, laughing a bit afterwards. Miho laughed a bit.

"Well I guess that would explain it. So, did you guys find that asteroid you were looking for?" This caused the whole team to look a little nervous. "Should I take that as a no? If you all still need help, we could go hunting for it tomorrow?"

"No, we did find it, but…" Max trailed off, and Chomp bit Miho's finger as she stopped scratching his stomach. Miho let out a small cry of pain, but started petting the Dino again and got him to let go before she moved away from the Triceratops.

"Chomps a Triceratops." Rex finally said. "He's what we found there."

Well that was actually quite easy. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." Max said nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Miho said smiling at them. "That's so cool! And you're keeping him as a chibi pet?"

"What's in the water?" She heard someone yell, and all three looked over to where she knew Terry would appear soon.

"It's headed straight for us!"

"What is it?!"

"Let's get out of here!"

Rex, Zoe, and Miho ran towards the commotion.

"It's huge!" she heard someone say, but she couldn't figure out who.

"What is that?" Zoe's voice asked as they watched the shadowy figure move closer through the water.

"It's hard to tell." Rex answered.

"But it doesn't look good." Miho stated.

"Hey, what's going on?" Max asked as he joined them.

"Look, out there!" Zoe pointed, just as the dinosaur surfaced.

"A Tyrannosaurus Rex!" Ironic. Miho thought as she heard Rex shout, backing away from the dinosaur. Sure she knew what would happen, but that didn't mean she was prepared for the pure terror and intimidation that the dinosaur gave off.

"So T-Rex really can swim." Zoe commented, and Miho had to wonder how she'd said it so calmly.

"Awesome!" Max commented, him and Chomp looking ready to battle. Rex looked it to, but he didn't have a dino yet.

"How about we save that conversation for later guys. Run!"

And cue everyone panicking. Miho bolted, heading straight towards where her siblings were watching, startled and screaming as Kamiko pointed at Terry. The dino was following the members of the D-team, Max still holding Chomp in his arms. She'd almost forgotten he picked the dino up as they were running.

"Let's split up." She heard Rex suggest, as she ran behind her brother, who held his arms out as if that would stop his sisters from being hurt.

"Are you kidding me, Hideo! That thing would eat you like a Titan without a second thought!" Miho yelled, referring to 'Attack on Titan'.

"Miho, what do you know about Tyrannosaurus?" Akane asked.

"They were Carnivores, arms too short to do much of anything but sharp teeth that often assured them they would win against other dinosaurs. They stand on two strong back legs and I think their tails helped even out the weight and let them turn better." Miho listed, slightly more calmed down now that she was further away. Rex ran up to them, turning back to see that the T-rex hadn't followed him at last. "It followed Max, but someone showed up and tried to use a huge net to cover its mouth and it got broken, Max's dad I think."

Rex nodded at the recap. "Zoe went the other way?"

"Yeah." Miho said, watching as it turned away from Max. She gasped as if she'd just realized what was happening "It wants Chomp!"

Miho and Rex rushed back towards the fight as Max was able to turn Chomp big again. "Whoa!"

"Did you doubt us?" Rex asked, a bit amused as they finally caught up to Max at the same time as Zoe did.

"Another Dinosaur." Zoe said in awe.

"Where did this one come from?" Dr. Taylor asked.

"The Water?" Miho answered helpfully.

"Yeah." Rex agreed, "But how?"

"World's changing." Miho said with a shrug, watching in horror as the Dino's started battling. "Isn't this dangerous."

"So is letting it eat everyone." Rex commented.

"Alright then." Miho watched with bated breath, gasping as she watched Chomp get thrown by Terry.

"Chomp!" Max cried.

"Forget it, Max. There's no way a triceratops could ever defeat a T-Rex." Rex said, watching the battle as if he were analyzing it like she had been. Trust Rex to be the ever so honest one in the group.

"So what now?" Zoe asked, worry the prominent emotion on her face as Max seemed to be having an inner battle with himself. She knew that they all knew what Rex had said was true.

"And what does that say for us?" Miho asked, watching as Max's Dino holder started beeping red. "What?"

Everyone watched as a picture of Chomps battle form popped up. Terry started kicking Chomp relentlessly, and Miho watched as Max's face turned from upset to determined.

"I don't know, but there's got to be something I can do!" Max kept messing with the holder until a move card popped out of it's slot.

"I'm not sure what that card does, But I included it in your holder just in case." Dr. Taylor told Max, and Miho finally got a good look at him.

"Who are you?" She asked, knowing that she'd already told Rex who she suspected he was but that she wasn't sure.

"Dr. Spike Taylor." He answered. "And you are."

"Miho Fugio." She nodded, turning back to the battle at hand. "Looks like a type of power up card or something."

"Well, now seems like a good time to try it out!" Dr. Taylor finished.

"Here goes nothing!" Max said as he slashed the card. Chomp glowed, showing that the move card was working. Terry looked blinded and confused, backing away from the lightning dino.

"Well look at that, it is a power up…" Miho said, acting as if she'd come up with that idea out of nowhere.

"You mean you were guessing!" Max yelled, but Miho pointed back to the battle that was ensuing as the sky darkened and clouds swirled around in the sky. Lightning struck in the clouds before zooming down to strike Chomp head on.

"Whoa!" They all exclaimed as Chomp glowed, a yellow circle appearing under him. Miho couldn't help but think about how much cooler this was in real life. Chomp charged, hitting Terry right in the middle with a lightning charged ball of electricity. The T-Rex went flying, landing with a thud and turning into a card after failing to get up. Miho noted how familiar the glowing on Chomp's head looked, before the Dino stopped and fainted from exhaustion, turning back into a card himself.

She knew that glow, and smiled as she realized she'd be seeing a lot more of it if they made it to season two. Well, maybe.

Miho couldn't imagine having to watch as they all said bye to Rex, he was like they're family at this point, just like Hideo and Kamiko were to her. Miho watched as they all ran towards Chomps card.

"I gotcha!" Max called as he grabbed the card.

"Is he okay?" Zoe asked, just as Hideo placed a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Try a swipe." Rex suggested. Kamiko caught up to her siblings, who stayed rooted where the D-team had been watching the fight happen. Hideo squeezed her shoulder, and she looked up at him, finally realizing why he'd tried to comfort her.

"What if we can't stop this before season two rolls around? They'll all lose their families, too."

Hideo froze, looking at his sister's tear streaked face in worry. She always did care so deeply for keeping everyone together and happy. "Miho…"

"Oh, the Alpha gang." Kamiko stated, and Miho wiped her face to go see the Alpha gangs first encounter with the team.

"Who do you brats think you are screwing up our very important mission!" Ursala yelled. Miho cringed at the woman's full body red leather outfit clashing so horribly with her celery green hair. The cape did nothing good for her fashion mishap.

"Yikes…"

"My name's Max, but who are you?" Ed and Zander immediately fell into step, almost like soldiers called to attention.

"The Alpha Gang." She answered.

"Imagine your worst nightmare." Zander said, taking on that pose that she thought must have broken at least three bones in the old man's back.

"Except your wide awake!" Ed continued, and Miho placed his voice to sound very much like a person who had to dress up for a very embarrassing and soul crushing job. Like he was dead on the inside almost, and really trying to put on an act that he completely depended upon for his money and the small pleasures in his life… She might have had a problem.

"Oh so Ursula!" The woman said in a way that sounded way too flirty for her tastes, posing like an old and thrown away pokemon character.

"Zantastic Zander!" The way that man's mouth moved did nothing to settle the feeling that he might literally be a puppet. Jeeze, these guys creeped her the freak out.

"Ed, I said." Yep, dead on the inside.

"Did you understand any of that?" Zoe asked

"Was it some sort of a threat?" Rex asked as both came to stand behind Max. Miho frowned, shaking her head.

"Only partially." She muttered.

"I'm not sure. So what do you guys want with us!" Max yelled.

"Well, that's for us to know and for you brats to find out. Isn't it?" Ursula said, right before once again deciding to be oh so dramatic, and obviously trying to break something. "But if you ever mess with us again, YOU WILL FIND OUT! Let's go!"

"She's wearing so much makeup it should be illegal." Kamiko said in monotone, her expression blank.

"And the way she runs is like the Grinch sneaking into children's houses in that one movie." Hideo said in the same manner.

"How the Grinch Stole Christmas?" Miho asked, tilting her head.

"Yes." Both her siblings said in sync.

"ExcUsE ME!? Did I just hear you say old lady? I am not an old lady, I'm barely in my teens!"

"Okay, shake it off." Zander said as he and Ed dragged her off.

"I don't believe that for a second." Hideo said, face darkening significantly. "Me and Kamiko are barely in our teens, that woman is clearly on the wrong side of twenty."

"Kamiko and I." Miho corrected.

"No, you're still twelve, Me and Kamiko are fourteen." Hideo said, confused. Miho let out a loud ha, and turned to her brother, deepening her voice significantly when she spoke.

"Me is barely in my teen's!" She said gruffly, and not at all like her brother. "I mean honestly, Hideo, what kinda grammar is that!"

"Can it." Hideo said, glaring at his sister.

"Thank Merlin you're alive!" Akane called, wrapping the three up in a tight hug. "I was so worried when you went running off, please don't do that again!"

"Who are you?" Max asked the newly shown adult. Akane stood, rubbing the back of her neck. "Sorry, sorry, I guess I should properly introduce myself."

"Hey, aren't you that sub? Ms. Amiko?" Rex asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"This is our Aunt!" Miho said, smiling at the D-Team. "She's the one taking care of us now."

"And we really should be getting on with our stuff, heaven knows what I'll do if I see you rushing off to something like that again, Miho! Really, what were you thinking!"

"I can assure you Ms. Amiko, that Miho was in safe hands. After all, she's perfectly fine." Dr. Taylor said, trying to calm the woman.

"Yes and that's all fine and well, but I don't want her getting hurt in the future either, surely you can understand that." Akane said, pushing Miho a bit behind her. Hideo whispered in her ear when she was back with her siblings.

"That woman did a complete 180 all types of quick."

"Yeah." She mumbled.

"I have a responsibility to their father to make sure they don't. Now, If you'll please excuse us. Come on you three." They followed her, Miho sending a sad look towards the gang before hurrying to catch up with her siblings. The four had only just gotten out of eye shot when the dino's started talking to them again, and they knew that this time, the D-team heard them too.

Miho smiled, walking ahead of them all as she started singing to herself. "Dinosaur King is what you wanna be, yeah. Make your move come on and… Make! Your! Move!"

* * *

 **Alright, well let me start with a big thanks to HunterHQ, who I am happy to announce is helping me a lot with this rewrite. I hope this chapter made a few of you laugh at least, I know right now is a particularly hard time with the COVID-19 outbreak…**

 **On the plus side, I have a lot of free time to write, and on the minus side, I am getting really tired of sitting in my house all day. My writing is also all over the place, because I'm writing for several different things right now and I feel like I'm gonna pull my hair out, but no worries, I'm fine. I'm great. Life is slowly eating me alive, and I'm going to go insane if this lasts as long as it looks like it will.**

 **Anywho, enjoy and review! Maybe even spare a follow?**

 **Make your move!**


	8. E I G H T

**Chapter Eight ~ Battle-less at the Pyramids**

"So." Hideo started a few moments after the second spell of Dino-talking. "When does the next episode start."

"The actual dinosaur part or the very beginning?" Miho asked, glancing at her watch as they walked.

"Either really. Why, is there something exciting that happens before the actual fight?"

"Well the episode started five minutes ago. Rex's adoptive dad should have already found the cards, and they'll be midway through their chat about now. So long as I'm not mistaken on how long it takes to get from the park to the lab. It seemed like Max's dad ran all the way there during the fight, so it can't be that long of a journey." She thought about it a bit, trying to remember the exact details of this episode. "The water stone should be just laying there in Egypt, but the card got swept away in the wind. Spinosaurus is activated by a cup of ice and water spilling from off the table, but it's still in Egypt somewhere."

Dread crept into her stomach, rooting her in place as she realized how little time they had until the next dino appeared. "We need to get home, right now."

"Wait…" Hideo paled, and Kamiko turned to her siblings with a questioning glance. "You mean…"

As if on cue Miho tore off into the forest. She couldn't bring out her dinosaur without risking it being seen, but she also knew that if they spent too long on their way back, it would already be dark by the time they arrived. The house was hidden deep in the woods, and it was only slightly dark by what she could tell when the others noticed the dinosaur.

She made it back in record time, saying a rushed hello to Akane and sprinted up the steps to her room. Hideo and Kamiko were a few paces behind her, but both reached their rooms first. They quickly changed into their outfits, and Miho switched her pants to a pair of nicely fitting black jeans, settling for the pockets in her shirt and a white and red messenger bag, which was made to resemble the Japanese flag.

With that done, she opened her door back up and grabbed her cards off a small desk near the door, flicked her light out, and went to the living room to wait. Miho was able to braid her hair, but just barely before the dino alarm went off.

"Now a word from our sponsor. Make your move, come on, make your move."

"How many times has she seen this show?" Akane asked as Miho stood and pressed the button that would teleport her to Egypt.

"Too many." Hideo commented, pressing his own button. Kamiko smiled nervously and followed a few seconds behind. In the panic, no one saw them and they quickly found a hiding spot.

"We need to get to the pyramids if we wanna get the…"

"I found it!" They heard someone call, though the words were hard to make out "I found the water stone."

"Or, you know, maybe not." Miho finished, running off towards where Ursula was already knelt down talking to Terry. "Do they really not know…?"

"I don't think so." Hideo commented, turning back to where the dinosaur was making a ruckus just past the pyramid. "Maybe they're just dumb…"

"I have no doubt they're dumb, but this is just sad." Miho commented, pulling herself back to watch the dinosaur again. "This is only episode two, so we're not really allowed to do anything yet."

With that said, they had no option but to watch as the Alpha gang as they sent Terry to go fight against the Spinosaurus. "Rice still has no idea how to teleport them, she only thinks they'll be fine. Only Max will be able to make it here."

"Because only those with both a stone and a Dino can properly use the Teleport function."

"Right." Miho said, fiddling with her dino holder a bit.

"What are you doing?" Hideo asked, but Miho didn't answer him, pressing the teleport button again to find herself right on the side of the Sphinx where the Dinosaurs weren't fighting. Miho watched as the Spinosaurus turned into a card right in front of Max, and nearly threw a fit when he just stood there until the Alpha gang grabed it with their claw thingie on the flying machine they were using.

She didn't really remember what either of them were called, and she didn't care to remember either. Akane had banned them from doing anything until at least episode five, which wasn't that far away anymore. Terry turned to Chomp and Max then, after Ursala screamed something about revenge, and she just couldn't resist.

"Stellar Slash." She whispered to herself, slashing her Pterodactyl as Max brought out Chomps battle form. "Go Pterodactyl, blow them away!"

Out came her graceful dinosaur which quickly locked onto their flying thingy and took it down at the same time as Ursala summoned her new Dino. Miho bit her lip to stop herself from calling out as Max and Chomp were both in a tough spot, but called her Pterodactyl back anyways and rushed back to Hideo and Kamiko. Rex and Zoey appeared seconds before she'd hidden herself away, but neither seemed to notice her. With those two there, the siblings let out a sigh and teleported back to their own house, knowing that Max and Chomp would be fine.

"Not helping out is harder than you though, isn't it?" Akane asked when the three appeared inside the house. Miho nodded mutely. Turning to the stairs and retiring to her room. "Dinner's almost ready!"

"I'm not hungry." She yelled back.

* * *

 _Short, but sweet and to the point. Sorry it took so long, but I ended up spreeing for a different fandom and lost track of where I was going in this one. Next chapter, next Chapter will be longer._


	9. N I N E

**Chapter Nine - Tanks A Lot**

* * *

No matter how hard they tried, no one could get MIho out of her room for the rest of the weekend. This included when the D-Team themselves visited, and when their dino holders beeped to signal another dinosaur on the loose.

"That makes this episode three." She whispered to herself, checking a small line off in her notebook.

She'd taken the time and liberty of making an extensive timeline of each episode, the location of the card, the dinosaur involved, and a short summary of the episode. At the beginning of each, there was a small box in the margin of the page for her to check off what episodes they had been through. Episodes 1-3 were already sporting a small blue check in their boxes.

"Episode Three; Tanks-a-Lot. A dinosaur loose in London's museum, the dinosaur being a Saichania. Max's dad is there. Rex is mad at Ace and yells at him a lot in this episode, causing issues that could arguably result in the Alpha Gang getting the card."

Miho tossed the notebook under her bed after closing it. "What's the use of knowing that the Alpha Gang gets the card if it's not like I can stop them."

She was the only one home at that point, so silence was all that responded to her. Kamiko and Hideo had already left to watch the D-team work, something that she didn't think she could stand doing after knowing how this particular adventure played out.

Her eyes drifted over her room, taking in the disarray she'd put it in after the last mission, books and clothes everywhere around the room. She'd done it so that she could have something to do whenever she decided to get off her butt and stop being so dramatic. That's all this was, a fact that the girl would deny if anyone else said it, but it wasn't like there was anything better to do.

With a sigh, she moved around the room, reorganizing her bookshelf, and hanging her clothes back up. If nothing else good came of staying home this time, she could at least get some housework done. Someone had told her that at some point, but the memory was too far away for her to grasp at the moment.

Who had whispered those words to her? Surely it wasn't her adoptive father. When he'd taken her in, there was still so much that he needed to learn about how to handle a child. Miho had been his first rescue, and she'd taught him by helping to raise up her siblings when they came and went. Akane certainly hadn't said such a thing, the woman had once wrecked the entire kitchen when they were making ice cream sundaes. How she managed to get whipped cream in half those places was still a troubling mystery.

Miho's mother had said those words, when her father was gone to work one evening. The young girl smiled as she thought it, trying once more to pull up the smiling face of her mother telling her something like that. Her voice had long since lost it's clear as crystal tune, washed away in the flow of a river until it was Miho's own voice telling her this.

She didn't know when her mother had been doing, just that the words belonged to the lady.

Speaking of washing away, the room seemed to be doing the same thing now. Miho let out a sniff as she tossed whatever article of clothing she had been folding away from her and pulled her legs up to the bed with her. Immediately, her arms wrapped around them and she let her face be buried in the security of her own hold.

It wasn't often that this happened… When had the last one been?

She thought it was before they left the other world. How long had they even been here?

A loud sob left Miho as her distractions ended up being no use. Another followed closely after, shaking her small body with the force of it. She could feel the tears as they started to soak the jeans she was wearing, her cheeks, her shirt sif they ran far enough.

Tears that brought on more sobs, and she wished she could stop for a bit, but eventually forgot about what she wanted. She forgot what she was crying for. All she knew was that tears were coming, that awful night kept flashing through her head, and she felt just as helpless as then.

" _RUN, MIHO!" Her mother screamed, though the voice was somehow disembodied. It didn't speak exactly in time with her mother. The voice wasn't hers._

" _MIHO!" Her father shouted. Where was he? She couldn't see him anywhere._

 _She was running now… But the woods didn't look familiar anymore. They were looming over her, ripping, clawing, tearing, but she knew where she was going._

 _She was in the tree… She was there but she wasn't safe. Why wasn't she safe? What happened next? What was she forgetting?"_

 _Could she breathe before? Was she ever breathing?_

Miho forced herself to start breathing again, hiccups stunting her attempt to get air in or out of her lungs. She was still crying too, which didn't make it any easier.

She was safe….

She was safe….

She needed to be safe. Mr. Fanomi had said that she was safe. She trusted him. She was safe.

Her breathing was the first thing she was able to return to normal, besides the hiccups that she had a feeling wouldn't be leaving any time soon. Once she felt comfortable that her breathing was really back, she settled her tears. Hideo and Kamiko, memories of them both flashed through her mind in rapid succession as she tried to choose her best memories with them both.

And she found them.

" _Miho!" Hideo called out, the brunette sliding down next to his sister as she cried. Her small hands were clutching at her knee. She'd fallen and scraped away a part of the skin, her shorts not giving her any protection. He tugged gently at her wrists, trying to get a clear sight of what had happened, but Miho wasn't letting go. "I can't do anything about it if I can't see."_

 _She knew that, but her hands were already there, and she also knew that it would hurt when she moved them at this point. Hideo let out a huff of frustration as he looked back in the direction of the house._

" _Look, think about it like a band-aid." He said finally, turning his blue eyes back to her. "Once you rip it off, the pain leaves really quickly. Just rip it off and get it over with."_

 _Miho shook her head in denial. She didn't want to treat it like a band-aid, she wanted it to stop hurting all together._

" _We can get some ice-cream if you'll let me see how bad you got hurt." Hideo bribed, causing her to look up at her brother. He smiled at her, and tugged on her wrists one last time. Miho's hands moved away this time, the pain becoming slightly more prominent. "See, not that bad. The scrape isn't too bad either."_

 _Miho sniffed, but refused to look at the offending injury. Hideo smiled to reassure her before turning around and bending down in front of her. At first she was confused, but all was made clear when he called out in a very conductor-like voice, "All aboard the Hideo Express!"_

 _She giggled, but stood up and hopped onto her brothers back carefully. Hideo sprung into action, grabbing her legs so that she wouldn't fall before dashing towards the house, yelling "Cugga-chugga, chugga-chugga, chugga-chugga, CHoo CHOO!"_

 _They had so much fun that Miho forgot all about the pain, and he played with her and made funny faces all while their adoptive father cleaned and bandaged the wound. He really did keep his promise of ice-cream afterwards too, and they'd turned sneaking it up to her room a spy game._

She let the memory go, though it had succeeded in calming her greatly, and held onto one from Kamiko instead.

" _Miho." Kamiko chided as the younger girl opened the oven to peak on the brownies again. "You have to be patient. You know that."_

 _Miho frowned, closing the door and turning back to her sister with a small pout. "I just keep forgetting how long they take. I gotta start fixing them before I want them."_

" _What use would that be? Fixing them would make you want them anytime." Kamiko laughed to herself, but Miho pulled herself onto one of the stools in the kitchen. "Alright, how about we do something while we wait? It'll make the time go by faster."_

" _Like what?" Miho asked, her interest peaked. Kamiko smiled at the girl, but placed a hand on her chin to think._

" _Well, we could always do some karaoke… We've got a T.V., YouTube, and a whole lot of free time?" Kamiko suggested._

" _Karaoke of what? In which language?" Miho was always quick to fire off questions as a child. Not being told something would never settle quite right after what had happened that night._

" _How about we go back and forth in English and Japanese? You'll just have to pick some well known ones, like…"_

" _きら、きら、ぼし！"_ _Miho responded enthusiastically. Kamiko nodded._

" _If that's what you want."_

" _はい！"_ _Miho answered immediately, dragging the girl behind her as she ran to pull it up on the television._

" _Ready?" Miho asked before pressing the button to start. Kamiko nodded, grabbing another remote to act as a microphone._

 _Miho pressed play._

" _きらきら ひかる_

 _おそら の ほし よ_

 _まばたき して は_

 _みんな を みてる_

 _きらきら ひかる_

 _おそら の ほし よ"_

 _The song ended and Miho smiled at her sister. "Lullabies are a good way to start, because they aren't too complex and they still let you hear the other person's voice."_

 _Kamiko looked a bit startled when she said that, thinking for a moment to herself. "I guess that makes sense."_

 _"I know." Miho commented, handing Kamiko the remote to pick a song. "Otherwise I wouldn't have said it."_

 _Kamiko laughed outright, choosing a new song for them to sing when she'd finally pulled herself back together. The two sang together for about an hour or two, completely forgetting about the brownies until the smell drifted into the room to meet them._

Those memories were some of her best with her siblings, two that calmed her down whenever these stupid flashed started to pull her away from her day. Her therapist, back when it was an everyday occurrence almost, had called them something of an attack.

Why now though? She had almost convinced herself she wouldn't be getting them here. Wishful thinking on her part, really.

Miho forced herself to let go and start doing something again. She needed to clean up the room at least.

What did she want to do though?

Her emerald green eyes swept to room again, zeroing in on the box that held her suit. Maybe that was all it was, the fact that she couldn't do anything yet. If there was one thing Miho Fugio hated, in this world or the next, it was feeling like she couldn't do anything.

If it had affected her this badly though, maybe it was time to talk to Akane again.

With a plan in mind, she started getting to work on her room again, listening carefully for her siblings to come back home. It was well past time they had an actual sibling day. She missed those.

* * *

きらきら ぼし - Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star


End file.
